Timeless
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: Just a short December one shoot about Auslly...


Timeless

" Ugh, Ally, Why can't you just be as simple as Dez " He groaned as his best friend handed him a list of all the guests he has to invite to the Christmas year's eve party. And it was in deed a long list. He never guessed she had so many friends.

" Austin, do you really want to go there? " She asked him inplaying for him to imagine it. He did. Hiz gaze flew to her and in an instant he replyed " Yeah never mind " . He quickly walked off to his guffy friend across the room, leaving her to giggle as her gaze follows him across the room.

She shook her head and continued to unpack the boxes with the decorations for the party. She had so much to do and so little time to do it. As she always said, Everything had to be perfect, but it never was. Well to her at least. To Austin, on the other hand, everything she does is perfect. He can't really describe it. It's a friend think, he kept telling himself that.

He looked back at her, finding a fomiliar short Latina next to her. He chuckled as he saw Ally pout and beg for Trish's help. By the look on Ally's face Trish didn't say anything nice back. He watched as Ally said something, so sad and basically crying, while Trish just shrugged it off and walked out. Ally looked after her and he had to edmit he had never seen her so sad.

Her gaze flew to him and as soon as she saw he was looking at her, she swallowed hard and just bent down to pick up one of the many boxes set around the store.

" Austin are you even listening to me? " He heard Dez yell into his ear and Austin jumped. " Ow! " He glared at his best friend " Why'd you do that? ". Dez just shrugged his shoulders " You weren't listening to me, you were to buisy admiaring and drooling over Ally.. "

" What! I wasn't drooling! " Austin yelled and turned around slightly to look at Ally and see if she heard him. He didn't really see her so he got a bit worried, though Dez didn't really notice " Ha! So you do admit you were admiaring her! " Dez whispered over to him and Austin rolled his eyes.

Austin saw Ally get up from kneeling down behind the counter while trying to pick up a box, that must have been really heavy. He didn't really waste a moment, he just ran over to her and helped her bring up the box and place it on the counter. As he helped her in a rush, so she doesn't collaps under the weight of the box, he bearly noticed his hands were on top of hers. As soon as she let go of the box and he moved away his hands, he felt the warmth of her hands leave his comfort. Finally realising they were touching.

" I'll bring the boxes up to the practice room, you don't worry about it " He told her gently. " Oh no, Austin, you don't have to worry about it. You've got your own plans, don't you- well don't worry, I can handle it. " Her voice broke lightly as she turned away from him and picked up a box she expected to be lighter but as she tried too grab ahold of it she dropped it and she heard something made of glass break. She froze and Austin kept his eyes on her. She looked as if she was on the edge of breaking. She kept still for a few moments then gave one last glance toward Austin before running up to the practise room.

He stared after her not daring to do anything. His gaze flew to the box on the floor and he bit his lip for a moment before kneeling down to pick it up. Something was up with Ally and it made him feel anxious to find out what it was, but in the same time he was worried about her. He looked up at the practise room door and sighed. He stood up and looked at Dez " Hey man! Can you please clean this up, I really need to talk to Ally "

" Why? Are you about to express your undying love for her? " Dez asked him relaxed and pretty much spaced out. As soon as Austin heard him say love, he panicked. He had no idea why actually, he just did. " Pih! What?! " He laughed uncomfterbly " Dez where do you get that stuff? "

" Of your bloog "

" My blog?! " Austin questioned.

" Yeah, the one where your fans post new things about you... Well, there're mostly edited pictures of you and Ally, but you get what I mean " Dez said and Austin shook his head. " Well, I still need to talk to her " Dez was about to speak up but Austin cut him off " No I am not getting you a monkey "

He was about to speak up again, but Austin cut him off " And no! We can't skip Ally's Christmas eve party and go roller skating. And before you say it no! I am not going to go express my undying love for her. Gee Dez! "

" So you do love her, you're just not going to tell her " Dez said. Austin was going to say something defencive back but didn't bother, it's Dez we're talking about here so it didn't matter he wouldn't get it anyways. He climbed up the steps to the second floor and pressed his ear agains the door. He heard quiet, heartbreakable sobs from inside and knew he was right about something being wrong. Ally was upset and crying her eyes out and it made him want to beat the crap out of who ever made her cry.

He slowly opened the door and saw Ally sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and crying her eyes out. Her gaze flew to him and she immidiately stood up and turned away from him while wiping away her tears. " Hey What are you doing here? Don't you and Dez have other plans? " She asked him turning back to face him now that her tears were gone. " Ally I couldn't leave you, not while you're in a state like this anyways. So tell me, what's wrong? " he sat down on the couch and she took a seat right next to him. His consurned look splatered across his face. She didn't look at him while she spoke, it was bad enough her voice was bearly hearable and fragile from crying, she didn't need him looking at her puffy eyes as well. " Nothing's wrong, it's just been a long day and I'm tired "

Austin put his hand on top of Ally's and she looked at him. As soon as he cought her eyes in his sight and saw how puffy they were he sighed. " Ally if it were nothing you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me what happened "

" You don't really want to know Austin, you really don't. You should just go have fun with Dez, I don't want to ruin your afternoon " She said and was about to stand up but he pulled her back down. " Ally I could never leave you and go hang out with Dez if I knew you were crying. I really care and want you to tell me, please Als " He told her and she leaned her head on his chest, letting the tears fall.

" I had a fight with Trish " She whispered.

" What about? " He asked while wrapping his arms around her.

" She told me I needed to take a break and just stop being so uptite and annoying all the time. She told me I should stop trying, and just change my whole personality if I want to make it. All because I asked her to help me set up the decorations for my party. "

" She just over reacted Als, don't worry she'll come around " Austin told her " Besides you know she didn't really mean it. You are amazing just the way you are, don't ever forget that " He took her hand into his and interlocked their fingers and smiled at that. She looked at their hand's one in one. A warm feeling crept around her heart and she smiled. It didn't last long though. A new worry took over.

" Austin, for how much more? " She asked. " For how much more what? " " For how much more will we last, team Austin, our friendships... Us "

Austin smiled " I honestly don't know, but if I had to chose for how long I want us to last I would chose till the end of time itself. I just can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I would survive if I didn't see you every day " His heart felt warm as he started to think about them " You know what's grate about this feeling?! "

" What? "

" It lasts forever and lives on after. It never stops, no matter what anybody says, it will always be here, creeping inside of me. I will eventually try to get it out, but it will never end. It's timeless! " He spoke as she pulled away to look at him " What feeling are you talking about?! " She asked.

He smiled " I can't describe it really " He said " It's this feeling in my chest and stomac that I get every time you smile, and the nervousness I get every time we talk and I begin to louse track of what we're talking about cause I'm too buisy looking at you. And the smile I get on my face every time I see you. It's when I can't get you out of my head at night because you're just to important to me, and when I wake up the first person I think of is you. " He stared in her eyes and smiled. He heard and eco in his mind replaying Dez's words from earlyer.. " Are you about to express your undying love for her? ".. He watched the expression on her face as he realised what he had just said.

" Ally... I think I'm in love with you! " He said " Wait! No! " He corrected himself and Ally frowned " I know I'm in love with you! Ally, I love you! "

She looked at him, smiling lightly. He didn't take that as a good sign. She just looked at him and he looked at her. Neither of them doing anything. Finally Austin took the hint and sighed. He stood up and went for the door. He just stepped out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

Her eyes flew abowe the door then back at him, multiple times. He decided to see what she was looking at and saw it. They were under a mistletoe. He smiled and looked at her " But I thought you- " " Just kiss me you idiot! " She told him and he bit his bottom lip before leaning in and crashing his lips on top of hers. As soon as their lips touched they both felt it. The unbreakable connection and sparks. Thousants and thousants of spaks. He placed his hands on her hips and she brought her hands up around his neck. Both enjoying the kiss a little more then the duo watching and squeeking inside big time!

The latina looked over at the guffy red head and smirked " Told ya it was going to work. I am a genious " He just shrugged his shoulders and focused the camera on The adorable future couple under the mistletoe.

As they pulled away Austin looked at her " But you- " " I was shocked! But never had any doubts about it! "

" So you thought about it before? "  
" A little " She admited and he smiled, remembering Dez's words and muttering under his breath " Undying love ". " What? "

He shook his head " Just something that... Never mind " She gave him a confused look, but before she could say anything Trish cut her off.

" So are you gonna make it official or what?! "

Ally looked at her and smiled, while Austin's eyes never left Ally's sight. They were brought close together by their best friend. Can't say it's not the best Christmas present they ever got, because if they did, it would be the biggest lie ever. And so their love lasted, longer than a moment. It was forever and ongoing. Through good and bad. Through rough times and highlights. Through sickness and health. They were together, and their love was timeless!

The end!


End file.
